1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar cover for selectively closing or partially exposing a roof opening in a motor vehicle having solar cells which are located between an outside cover plate and an inside covering, at least one power consumer supplied from the solar cells and separate from the solar cover, and with a contact-making means for establishing an electrical connection between the solar cells and the power consumer, the contact-making means having cover-side and roof-side contacts which, at least in one solar cover position, make the electrical connection even if one edge of the solar cover is pivoted and slid over or under a fixed roof surface.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,481 discloses a solar cover of the indicated type in which a complex contact-making means establishes electrical contact between the power consumer and solar cells in the front cover end position and with the solar cover opened or partially opened interrupts electrical contact. In contrast, in the solar cover disclosed in published German Patent Application DE 38 30 484 A1, the contact-making means is made such that electrical contact between the power consumer and solar cells is always ensured regardless of the position of the solar cover. It is common to these known solar covers that the attachment of the cover-side contacts to the solar cover is associated with considerable effort and is therefore cost-intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,278 describes a fan roof for motor vehicles in which the cover is made in one embodiment as a solar cover which, depending on the position, electrically connects a cover-side contact plate to a spring contact attached to the frame of the cover to drive a fan blower. The cover-side contacts are attached subsequently in this known solar cover on an inside covering of the cover plate and are connected to the solar cells in an electrically conductive manner. To protect the electrical connection between the cover-side contacts and the solar cells against mechanical damage, it is necessary to additionally cover the connecting cables between their outlet site from the inside covering and the cover-side contacts in a suitable manner.